Unexpected Outcomes: Carries Return The return of this Story!
by AnywhereButThere
Summary: This takes place in Gumball's high school years where a certain someone comes back after years of disappearance. GumballxCarrie and many more pairings. Read on to find out what happens when this certain someone comes back into Gumball's life. Sequel to "Unexpected Outcomes." BROUGHT BACK, ORIGINAL BY ARCLIGHT FIRE77
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm going to be taking over Unexpected Outcomes now, the permission or should I say the deed to the story has been handed over to me. A lot of you were getting feisty that the next chapter wasn't coming out and nobody volunteered to take it over. The story had way to much potential to just die. So without any other delays I present to you, **_**Unexpected Outcomes: Carrie Returns**_**. RETURNS! (S/N All the OC's in this story belong to respected owners, Lexy is Lexboss, Alex to Cpt. Womer, Blast to Sunblast X, Endo, Kira to ArcLight Fire77**

* * *

The two lovers continued down the sidewalk as Gumball walked Carrie home for the night. After they saw the movie _"Carrie"_, Gumball was still a little on edge since he was basically scared to death. The two approached Carries house and were about to part for the night.

"Goodnight Gumball, thanks for the movie." said Carrie as she kissed him on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow. I have an exciting day planned." Enthusiastically announced Gumball as he returned a kiss to Carrie.

Gumball made his way home thinking, "Maybe my life is finally back in order now that she is finally back in my life." "Maybe I can finally appreciate what I have." He continued on the sidewalk still thinking of Carrie and how she first appeared into his life, and everyone else he knows life.

Gumball slowly opened the door knowing it was late, trying not to make any sound at all fearing he might wake up everyone else in the house. To his surprise Darwin and Lexy were still watching a rerun of _Family Feud_ (yay sponsors, please don't sue me :/ )

"Hey Gumball." said both Darwin and Lexy in unison.

"Hey Guys." Gumball said with the slight bit of annoyance in his voice since he was planning on watching his favorite show before he went to bed.

Gumball decided he would just go to bed now instead of having to fight with his siblings over what to watch. (He would be walking into a bloodbath, considering the remote is the most sacred object for a family.)

As Gumball climbed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed, he didn't notice Darwin come into the room. He simply drifted off to sleep to have a peaceful dream. (lol jk)

Gumball's dream was the worst thing he could have imagined to come into play at this point in his life. In his dream he woke up in his room almost as if he never went to bed. Curious he looked out his window, to see nothing but blank. Blank emptiness. Except for one small flaw. Carrie was out there. Just standing, motioning for Gumball to come down, almost as if she was luring him into something. Her arms? Her loving warmth? No, little did Gumball know it wasn't Carrie.

Gumball excitedly opened his window and got on to the roof to jump down to Carrie. He faceplanted right in the grass. He didn't care, he only cared that he got to see Carrie. As Gumball pulled himself up to meet Carrie, but as Gumball got closer she started floating away, not in her solid form anymore. She kept calling Gumball, as if she were a siren leading her prey into a trap. Gumball kept following as he couldn't stop, he was too distracted. Eventually Carrie stopped floating. Gumball watched what she did, and she vanished. This left Gumball alone, in the blank empty world.

Gumball woke up from his, dream? He didn't know what to call it, if he could even call it anything. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. He still had a big day planned for Carrie. He went to the bathroom, which had a line full of his family members.

Gumball got to the back and waited to use it. One after the other family members poured in and the next one after Gumball was Dad, he did it so fast it was like if it was Black Friday at an _Elmart. _(Hope I came up with that, it's a play on word, Elmore and Walmart, eh. No? Okay I'll stop talking.)

Gumball thought to himself, "Oh man I gotta pee so bad." "I wonder what could be taking Dad so long in there, I've never had to pee this bad." Gumball did what any SANE person would do and he opened the door a smidge to see what his Dad was doing. To nobody's surprise he was sleeping. In the bathtub.

Gumball saw this opportunity and used the bathroom. Did his hair, flipped his bangs a little, brushed his teeth, and then got dressed.

He made his way downstairs to have breakfast, where his other family members waited for Nicole to finish making breakfast. Gumball sat between Darwin and Lexy.

"Hey Darwin what is Mom making for breakfast?" Gumball asked. "I'm pretty sure by the smell of it, it's waffl-" Darwin was cut off as Mom announced that they would be having not only waffles but none other than bacon waffles. Richard was drooling and his eyes had gone almost pure white at the thought of it.

The family enjoyed their breakfast as Gumball thought about what Carrie might be doing.

**Carries POV**

Carrie thought to herself, "Hmm, this hoodie, or that one. I just can't decide." "I could always go naked." She laughed.

**Gumball POV**

"Eh probably still sleeping based on her not being a morning person."

Gumball still had a while before his date with Carrie so he was at a loss of what to do. He'd been looking forward to this for a while. So he decided he would hang out with Darwin since he hadn't done that in a while. "Hey Darwin, are you free for a while?" Gumball asked. "Nope sorry bro." Gumball thought he was at a loss of what to do. So he decided on T.V until his date.

He planned on watching Daisy the Donkey, even though it was a childish show it was still pretty entertaining considering it was aimed at 5 year old kids, but it has it's moments. Anais came in the room and sat down next to Gumball and didn't say a word. This was her all time favorite show. The two sat in quiet watching as the colorful show played on. Gumball eventually got extremely bored, and extremely hungry at the same time.

He got up and walked into the kitchen to see what they had to eat in the fridge, but Dad was already in there raiding the fridge. He was carrying a bowl of sausages, an entire tray of cookies, 2 bags of chips, and 3 - 2 liter bottles of soda. When Gumball walked in the room Dad nearly had a heart attack thinking it was Nicole.

"AHAHhahhh!" screamed Dad. "Oh it's only you Gumball."

"Yeah who else would it be?"

"I thought it was your Mother at first, I don't need her knowing that I was sneaking food again." said Dad.

Dad walked out of the room and into his room and closed the door. Gumball reached in one of the cabinets and pulled out a bag of chips. He grabbed his keys and his hoodie and walked out to his car. He figured why not start the date early since his was dying of anticipation.

Gumball started the car and drove down the road to Carries house. He got out and knocked on the door. When the door opened Carrie was there.

"Oh, Gumball I didn't expect you to be here. I would've gotten ready." Carrie said as Gumball kissed her for a good 5 seconds.

"I figured why not start the day off early. It'll be fun." said Gumball with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well give me a few minutes to ready up, then we can head out."

Carrie freshened up, and Gumball waited in her room. Carrie walked in and said, "My parents are out of town for a few days so this is the perfect time we can spend together." she kissed him on the cheek and told him she was ready to go.

Gumball took Carries hand and they walked out to the car. Gumball still had yet to tell Carrie where they were going but it's probably the best he's ever planned. First they drove out again like they regularly do to the fanciest place to eat in town.

The server didn't speak french as he never learned.

"Right this way sir and madame your waiter will be right with you, thank you for choosing us for your meal today."

"Yep thank you for having us." Gumball said.

The server sat them down at a table for two and left to get the waiter. During this time Gumball and Carrie talked about relatives.

"So Carrie where do you think Endo and Kira went?" "They seemed to be very protective of it like they wouldn't tell us at all." said Gumball questionably.

"Well I think they had their own personal problems ya know with how busy they've been. But it is strange they just up and left us."

The waiter came over to their table to ask what they'd be having to eat.

"Bonjour monsieur et madame Comment puis-je prendre votre commande ce soir ?" (Hello sir and madame how may It take your order this evening?)

"Oui bonjour, je voudrais le filet mignon , et elle aimerait le steak saignant ." (Yes hello, I would like the filet mignon, and she would like the medium rare steak.")

"Oui bel ordre monsieur, je serai de retour avec votre nourriture ." (Yes fine order sir, I will be right back with your food."

Gumball and Carrie waited for the waiter to come back and they just stared into each others eyes and shared a passionate kiss and enjoyed the moment. The waiter came back holding two plates and the couple ate in a happy silence thinking of what to come next.

Gumball paid for the meal and took Carries hand as they exited the establishment. They got in the car and rode to the music of _Exile Vilify by the National_

_"_**Exile Vilify"**

Exile

It takes your mind again

Exile

It takes your mind again

You've got suckers' luck

Have you given up?

Does it feel like a trial?

Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?

Exile

It takes your mind again

Exile

It takes your mind again

Oh, you meant so much

Have you given up?

Does it feel like a trial?

Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?

Does it feel like a trial?

Now you're thinking too fast

You're like marbles on glass

Vilify

Don't even try

Vilify

Don't even try

You've got suckers' luck

Have you given up?

Does it feel like a trial?

Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?

Does it feel like a trial?

Did you fall for the same empty answers again?

Vilify

Don't even try

Vilify

Don't even try

Vilify...

* * *

As the song finished Gumball knew he was approaching the spot for the perfect date. He looked over at Carrie and kissed her and said, "We're here. This is what I've been waiting for all day." The two got out of the car and head up the hill.

Gumball had Alex set up a romantic evening with a blanket and pillows, but the best part was the fireworks display.

Gumball sat Carrie down and crawled onto the blanket after her. Carrie was a little confused but snuggled into Gumball anyway. Then when Gumball knew Alex was looking from a far he nodded. Carrie and Gumball listened and watched as the first rocket went up. Carrie was instantly aware of what was happening and she snuggle her head into Gumballs chest. The rocket exploded into a heart, the next one into cupids arrow, then of C &amp; G 4ever.

Carrie started crying happy tears as more rockets went up into the air, and Carrie fell asleep happy.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1 of the Return. Tell me what you think in the reviews or even PM me, chapter 2 will be up sometime this week. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back, if you haven't already check out the links in my profile for a feel of what my OC is looking like in the story. As said before all other characters belong to the respected owners. Now allow me to introduce the newest member of the Watterson Family, Chetzy! He's a fox and yeh. You can check out the rest of his description in my profile. :D**

* * *

Gumball stared into Carrie's closed eyes watching as she peacefully slept. Gumball wondered what she was dreaming about as he picked her up in the blanket and walked back to the car to drive home for the night. Alex had already gone cleaning up the mess of the firework debris praying the cops didn't hear or see them. Gumball put the gear into drive as Carrie was still asleep in the back of his car. Gumball drove Carrie home and opened the front door knowing Carrie hadn't bothered to lock it since her parents wouldn't be home for a majority of the week. Gumball slowly and carefully carried Carrie up into her room and set her in her bed. Gumball kissed her goodnight, but to his surprise she was awake the entire time. Carrie returned the kiss and the two said Goodnight.

_"Gumball Watterson, you'll meet your demise soon enough." _Thought the figure that had been watching the two since they got home. _"You don't know it yet, but your life is about to get even worse than when she left you." _The figure laughed maniacally upsetting the birds that had been piling up on and around the figure.

Gumball drove home listening to _142.5 Classical Rock_. Gumball pulled into his driveway and got out making his way to the door. He didn't stop to watch television or talk to anybody since everyone was asleep or falling asleep. He walked up the stairs pulled off his jeans and jumped into the bed that been awaiting his arrival since he had left. Gumball didn't have the dream that he had the night prior. The blank one with Carrie.

Gumball awoke to the sound of the people talking, so he pulled on a pair of clean jeans and walked down the stairs. To his surprise there was someone at the door. The figure was talking to Gumball's dad Richard. After a few seconds of awkward silence the two hugged confusing Gumball. Gumball walked further down the stairs to hear what was happening.

Richard turned around to see what the noise had been.

"Oh hey Gumball, I didn't see you there. I wanted this to be a surprise." Said Richard disappointed.

"Wanted what to be a surprise?" Asked Gumball.

As Gumball said that the figure became visible now. It was a fox with bangs and sort of long hair.

"Gumball meet Chetzy, Chetzy meet Gumball." Said Richard.

"Hey mate! I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time!" Said Chetzy enthusiastically.

"Hey, um dad you still haven't told me who this was." Said Gumball.

Richard motioned for the two to come over to the kitchen table so they could talk about it.

"Well you see Gumball this all started when me and your mother first got married." "Nicole didn't want to have kids of our own since she was still adjusting to the marriage." Explained Richard. "Oh, I'm so dumb, I forgot to tell you we got married in Australia." Richard said dumbfounded. "We had gotten married relatively close to an orphanage. So I told Nicole we could just adopt until she felt she was ready to have our own." "Due to Australia's laws we had to wait a while until we could actually have Chetzy."

"And that's where we are now." Finished Richard.

"Sooooooo, Chetzy is my brother-"

"Older brother." Chetzy corrected.

"Right. Older brother." Said Gumball.

"Yes, adoptive but still part of the family." Said Richard.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed since I've been up all night waiting for Chetzy so I need some sleep. You boys should get some rest as well." Said Richard as he walked to his room near the front door, closing the door signaling he was done talking.

Gumball told Chetzy to come with him upstairs to his bedroom, and told him to put his stuff anywhere. He dug a heavy blanket out of the toy box he uses sometimes to barricade his door. The main reason that box is so heavy.

The two said goodnight and Gumball waited for the sun to actually rise in the morning when he wakes up.

* * *

Gumball woke up to the sound of faint laughter and groggily fell out of bed, almost wanting to fall asleep on the floor. Gumball used all his will power to pull himself off the floor and put on pants again. (Should really keep those on.)

Gumball assumed it was Chetzy getting used to the family since no one else was in his bedroom.

Gumball walked down the stairs to see Chetzy sitting in the middle of the couch with Lexy sitting next to him as well as Darwin. Anais was sitting on his lap. They were asking him all the questions they could it was almost as if they were going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Were there always snakes lurking around?"

"Was it as hot as they say it is?"

"Is it true what they say about kangaroos?"

Chetzy was getting question after question poured into him but everyone was laughing and having a great time.

"Actually me and my mates used to agitate the koalas all the time by leading them into the house and making loud noises and trashing the place, it was great fun until we got busted. It was totally worth it."

"Yes, humid as as all hel-, helmet melting temperatures could be."

"Yeah actually people like to poach them a lot but I don't really see why you'd harm another harmless animal unless for food."

Lexy turned around and noticed Gumball standing and watching. She was about to go and introduce him to Chetzy but he stopped her.

"Nah me and Gumball here have been introduced already, seems to me like he's gonna like me here by the looks of it."

Gumball hadn't thought of it until Lexy brought up introducing people to people. Gumball was gonna have to show him around and introduce him to his friends and Carrie.

"Chetzy?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah mate?" Chetzy answered confused.

"Do you want me to show your around town? Meet some new people? See some new places?" Asked Gumball.

"No n-no that's quite alright. I'll meet everyone la-later." Said Chetzy nervously.

"Awwww come onnnnn, It'll be fun, everyone will wanna talk to you!" Lexy said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Nah, n- nah I'm fine rea-really." Said Chetzy with sweat starting to drip off him.

Chetzy has extreme social anxiety and cant't even think or hear about talking to new people besides his family. He is also extremely shy and can't even hold a proper conversation or social interaction.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you the most important person in my life." Gumball said with a little bit a sadness in his voice, almost teary eyed.

Chetzy also can't stand to see people sad or even see people cry because he blames himself even though he knows he may not have done it. Even for the little things.

"I mean I guess it wouldn't h-hurt to see some new faces, and the important person in your life." Chetzy said calming down.

Gumball grabbed his hoodie and his keys and and motioned for Chetzy to come with. He wasn't going to even bother stopping Lexy since she had grown on Chetzy a little bit.

The three got into the car and pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. They were sight seeing and showing Chetzy Elmore. Eventually they pulled up on Penny's house and Gumball said, "This is Penny's house, we don't like to talk it about at all. It's something we're not comfortable with.

Chetzy didn't question it, he just kept listening and looking around from inside the backseat of the car.

Gumball pulled up next to Carries house and got out, the three followed along as they walked up to Carries house.

"This is Carrie's house. My girlfriend's house." Said Gumball as he knocked on the door.

* * *

**Carries POV**

"Television sure is boring when there is nobody here to laugh at it with you." Carrie said to herself softly.

There was a knock at the door, and I could hear faint whispering. Or they were just talking really softly.

"I'LL GET IT!" She screamed to nobody in the house.

Carrie pulled open the door to see Gumball, Lexy and somebody she had never met before.

She stared at him without saying anything, and he stared back getting kind of nervous.

"Uh, u-um hey ma-mate." The fox as Carrie now identified him as.

* * *

Gumball broke the tension by kissing Carrie hello. Once she finally broke the kiss Gumball remembered why he came over.

"Oh yeah! Carrie this is my Brother Chetzy, he moved in last night. I was showing him around town and I wanted to show him you first."

"Hi Chetzy. Sorry If I made you scared. I was trying to figure out who you were." She laughed as Chetzy blushed.

"Aw mate I wasn't scared, just a little nervous is all that a ghost was staring at me." Chetzy said giggling nervously a bit.

The 4 walked into the house and shut the door on the way in. Leaving nothing but the noise of the town and the sound of nature.

Inside Carries house Chetzy and Lexy sat on the couch while the television was on and Gumball and Carrie were in the kitchen talking about planning things. When Carrie and Gumball got in she of course wanted to know all about Chetzy.

"So Chezty, where are you from?" Carrie asked intriguingly.

"Well I was born in and Orphanage in western Australia." Said Chetzy. "I lived there almost all my life not knowing I had been adopted years and years ago by Richard and Nicole. I lived most my youth thinking why nobody would ever even talk to me about getting adopted. I practically believed I would live there for the rest of my life."

All three of Gumball, Lexy, and Carrie listened for more.

"What?" Chetzy asked when he saw they were staring at him.

"Andddd?" All three said in unison.

"And what? That's it, my life was pretty boring until now. Just flying here was proabably the most exciting thing I've ever done."

All three were pretty bummed and sad he lived such a secluded life with so much to do in the world.

"So Carrie, wanna come with and show Chetzy what Elmore Snoozeville has to offer such an exciting individual what it's like here?" Asked Gumball as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well we're practically in your car so I guess so." Carrie was laughing as she said that.

Gumball decided to head to the school to show him the outside and the layout of the building since he would be going to school with them. After he would show him the _Elmall. _(Man I am full of play on words :P)

* * *

_"Both targets spotted, driving down the road. Two civilians accompanying them. No ideas or files as I could not get them in my line of sight long enough to get a good scan on them." _Said the figure watching as the car rolled down the road over the horizon and out of the line of sight.

_"Repostion?" "Copy. Job will be done before the day is over." "Signing out."_

* * *

**Well that was a dialogue filled chapter with backstory overlapping backstory. **

**Who is the figure? What was the job? Find out in the next episode of _POKEMON : GOTTA CATCH ELMORE ALL._**

**lol jk, review and rate. Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, writing while I'm sick. When I published chapter two I hadn't slept in 30+ hours so I had sleep deprivation. Then today I woke up with a cold. But I pulled through to get off my procrastinating butt and write. Nonetheless I think it turned out pretty good. Longest chapter yet. In chapter five I plan to write over 6,000 words for it. So I hope you enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

The four teens pulled up to the school and Gumball explained to Chetzy what school was like. He told him of the teachers, the janitor Rocky, waht lunch was like, and finally who he'd learn to love and hate. Gumball added who taught here and then decided to up and leave.

"Before you got here Chetzy we had some friends and family teach." Explained Gumball.

"They were people who we'd known most of our life. Some known longer than others." "My cousin Endo was the principal. His lover and Carrie's cousin Kira. Sif, and Jason." Said Gumball. "Then they all started acting... strange. Both Endo and Kira got a call at the same time from "people"." "Out of no where a helicopter flew down and they piled in and flew away." "Alex, a bat, stayed to protect us when need be." Explained Gumball.

"Protect you? Why?" Asked Chetzy.

"Well, remember that Penny girl we didn't want to talk about?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to question it." Said Chetzy.

"Penny has tried to almost kill us, and break me and Carrie up countless times."

"No matter how many times we fought back she just kept coming and wouldn't stop." Said Gumball. "We're pretty sure she's stopped by now."

"But why?" Asked Chetzy.

"She was and maybe still is jealous and angry." "If she wasn't happy then nobody could be." Carrie said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I had ended up almost killing her and-"

"We don't need to dwell on the past anymore. It's better if we look to the future." Interrupted Gumball. "Now let's head over to the mall, it's where people our age usually hang out in this town."

Gumball pulled the car into drive and stepped on the accelerator and drove off to the mall to show Chetzy what most people do there. The four pulled into a parking space and got out. They walked up to the front doors of the east wing where the cinema was. Gumball thought about seeing of movie with them all but decided it would be better to show Chetzy around.

"This is where me and Carrie like to spend most of my time." Said Gumball as he was pointing to the cinema.

"It's also where Kira got blasted by a cloud. Yeah you heard right. A cloud struck her with lightning." Said Carrie laughing at how that sentence sounded.

"Oh, ya know nothing in this town seems normal. At all. And I've seen men taken down by a pack of angry koalas." Chetzy paused. "And that's actually quite terrifying."

They all laughed and Gumball lead them over to the food court.

"Here is where you will see most of the teenagers in this town." Explained Gumball.

Gumball pointed out the cliques that are quite cliche and meta.

"There is the nerds and geeks. Don't mix them up, they get kind of scary when you confuse them." Gumball said with a little breakage in his voice remembering what almost happened when his life was almost destroyed by them.

"That is the popular girls section or the little popularity that our school has. That's Molly, Teri, Leslie who is a guy but really feminine, Masami the cloud, and Penny used to be with them until she was secluded for what she'd done."

"My friends, kind of. Tobias, Banana Joe, Bobert, and Anton." Said Gumball. "Everybody else is either somewhere else or just not here."

The entire time Chetzy had his eyes focused on Molly. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He didn't care what she was but he knew he was in love with her. Chetzy wanted to talk to her but he was extremely terrified. He wanted to ask Gumball if she was seeing anyone.

"So we can do whatever you guys wanna do if you're fre-"

"Hey Gumball, is th-that Mol-ll-... Molly girl dating anyone?" Chetzy asked nervously.

"Oooohoo, Chetzy is in love." Lexy said giggling.

"He-hey, I'm just asking." Chetzy said blushing almost as red as a tomato.

"Well now that I'm thinking about I don't think so. Never really dwelled on it." Gumball said. "If you want we can go down there and I can introduce-"

"NO! I mean, no. It's alright they seem to be enjoying themselves. They don't need to be bothered by me." Interrupted Chetzy.

"Bro, you'll never no what she'll say unless you go for it. She might really like you." Gumball said.

"But what if she doesn't? I'll look like a such a jerk." Chetzy said embarrassed.

"Well then you make her like you, you don't quit until she does. If she still won't budge then she probably doesn't like anyone. Or she's just not interested."

"Love is confusing." Said Chetzy.

"Yep, but once you get to be in love, it becomes the greatest feeling ever." Said Carrie.

* * *

Gumball lead Chetzy downstairs to the food court while Lezy and Carrie stayed upstairs. Gumball and Chetzy went to approach the table. Chetzy was becoming increasingly more nervous and scared of the thoughts that might happen.

"Hello ladies, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Chetzy. He just moved over from Australia and he'll be living here from now on." "He'll be starting school this monday." Explained Gumball to the group of girls and Leslie the what we a know so far as a feminine plant who is often confused as a girl.

The girls and Leslie kind of sat there and stared not really knowing what to say when they came up all of a sudden. Until Molly coincidentally spoke the first word and broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Chetzy, I'm Molly and these are my friends, Teri, Leslie, and Masami." Said Molly.

Masami stared at Gumball and Gumball stared at her knowing what she had did to Kira a while back. He still hasn't forgiven her.

"So what brings you to Elmore Chetzy?" Asked Molly.

"I was adopted along time ago as baby in Australia by Gumballs parents and I just got word I could finally come live here." "I got here today early morning."

"Well you'll love it here."

The teenagers talked about the plans and things they'd be doing this week. Chetzy saw this as an opportunity to ask Molly on a date. He was extremely nervous and scared of what she'd say but he knew what Gumball told him.

"Hey Molly, I was wondering if yo-you weren't bus-busy or anything ma-maybe you'd want to hang out?" Chetzy said with fear of what she'd say.

Molly sat there surprised for a few seconds since she was wondering if he'd ask her but she never thought he would since they just met.

Everyone was in shock besides Gumball.

"Yeah I'm not busy. What day would you want to hang out?" Asked Molly.

Now everyone was really shocked. They didn't think they'd ever see Molly with anyone.

"I- uh, I didn't think I-I'd make i-it this far." Said Chetzy relieved she'd said yes.

"Anytime I guess, I'm free for a while."

"Ok sweet, I'll talk to you later." Molly said as Gumball and Chetzy walked back to where they thought Lexy and Carrie were.

* * *

When Gumball and Chetzy walked back up the stairs they didn't see Carrie or Lexy. Gumball was a little confused until Carrie sent him a text with a picture of her and Lexy trying on new clothes in the local _Hollister _outfitter. Carrie had on a new hoodie that had Australia all over it. Lexy had a hat that had koalas all over it. The two were both laughing harder than Gumball has ever seen them laugh before. Gumball smiled a bit.

"What are you smiling at Gumball?" Asked Chetzy as Gumball showed him the picture. Chetzy went from a smile to a very unamused face.

"Ha-ha very funny laugh at the Aussie." Said Chetzy bringing back a smile since he knew it was just fun and games.

Gumball and Chetzy walked around until they found the clothing store and found Carrie and Lexy still laughing trying on clothes with bags around them full of clothes. The store manager was staring and talking into a walkie-talkie most likely calling since Carrie and Lexy had been being loud the entire time. Gumball told them they should probably go before the security team came. Lexy and Carrie calming down took off the clothes they had on in the changing rooms. Once they came out they grabbed their bags and followed Gumball and Chetzy out.

"So Chetzy how'd it go?" Asked Lexy.

"It went quite alright I'll say. I'm meeting her sometime this week to hang out." Said Chetzy blushing.

"Aww how cute. Chetzy and Molly seems like a great pair." Said Carrie as she was holding Gumballs hand, while he was holding her bags.

Chetzy was smiling and thinking. He'd never had a relationship ever and it felt good to hear her say yes. It took all his will to ask her but he managed to push through it. He knew how to talk to people and handle situations but his anxiety blocks him from doing almost any type of it.

"Well that's about it for the mall. The most interesting places are the cinema and the food court." Said Gumball. "Anything you wanna do guys?" Asked Gumball.

"We could see a movie. Or grab a bite to eat." Said Carrie.

"A movie sounds nice." Said Lexy.

The four decided on a movie. They walked over to the cinema and stood in line since it's generally always busy. Carrie rested her head on Gumballs shoulder as they kept moving through the line. Occasionally she would kiss him and he would kiss back. When Gumball got to the front of the line he asked for 4 tickets for the listing _The Interview. _(Kim Jong Un plz don't nuke me) Larry the guy working the register told Gumball it would be $20.32. Gumball pulled out two 20's and Larry handed him back the change.

"I'm obligated to ask if you would provide a tip sir." Said Larry with a fake smile.

Gumball threw the rest of the change into the jar.

"Thank you sir, have a nice movie." Said Larry thankfully.

Gumball and the others walked over to the snack counter to order what they'd be eating. Gumball ordered for him and Carrie a large popcorn bucket, Sno - Caps and two sodas. Chetzy wanted a small popcorn and a small soda because he didn't want Gumball to spend to much on him. Lexy wanted the same as Chetzy. Gumball paid for it almost burning a hole through his wallet as his wallet cried at the amount of money movie food costs. After the movie was over the four threw there trash away laughing about the movie. They walked out of the mall and walking back to Gumball's car.

"That was a pretty good day I'll say." Gumball said.

"It was a pretty good day for Chetzy." Carrie said as Chetzy blushed in the back seat.

Gumball drove Carrie home and escorted her to her front door and kissed her goodnight as she walked inside. Gumball got back in the car and started to drive Lexy and Chetzy home. When he pulled up to the house he parked on the street instead of in the driveway since his parents van was there. The 3 got out and walked back inside.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight you two." Lexy said as she walked upstairs.

Gumball checked the time to see it was already 10:36. He decided on watching television until he got tired enough to go to bed. Chetzy joined him on the couch as they casually watched _Adult Swim._

* * *

_"Strike now, I don't care if there are any deaths besides Gumball. He is dead tonight, or you are." "I'm paying you to kill him, not to watch him." "Do it now or I'll do it myself." _Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

_"Copy that, he'll be dead by tonight._"

The figure got out of his car and loaded his handgun. He knew he had to kill him, he had a lot of money on this kid. Whoever this kid is must have done something really bad for someone to want him dead this bad. The figure walked up to the house as quietly as he could. It was already pitch black out so it wont be to hard to not be seen. The figure started approaching the door and got ready to break it down. Quick and easy, one shot to the head. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

Gumball could see someone walking fast up to the door, he seemed to have some sort of weapon based on the shine. He took a better look as he got closer and saw it was some type of gun.

"Chetzy get down!" Gumball yelled as the figure broke down the door with a surprising amount of force.

The figure aimed his gun at Gumball and was about to take the shot. With Gumball's amazing amount of speed however the figure never got a chance as he knocked the gun out of the figures hands with ease. The figure however caught gumball and threw a punch at Gumball. Gumball countered and hit him with a right then left hook to the figures jaw. The figure went for a tackle but was stopped when Lexy jumped down the stairs with a spinning kick to the figures chest and knocked the air of him. During this entire fight Chetzy was watching it unveil. Gumball went to uppercut the figure but was denied as he threw him across the room into the kitchen with amazing amounts of force. Lexy went for a crescent kick but the figure grabbed her leg and flipped her. Gumball ran and tackled the figure while the figure was distracted with Lexy. Gumball pushed the figure out the door and both Lexy and Gumball went after him. The figure countered both Lexy and Gumball and tossed them into the lawn facing away from the house. Chetzy saw this and grabbed a kitchen chair and walked outside as the figure walked towards Gumball and Lexy. Chetzy walked up behind the figure and smashed the figure in the back of the head with the chair and the chair broke into pieces and you could hear the sound of it breaking the figures skull. The figure fell over and laid on the ground.

"Well, th-that was- so-something." Said Gumball out of breath.

"Yeah, I onl-only came downstairs after I heard y-you yell." Lexy said extremely tired.

As the 3 were sitting on the porch and Lexy was calling the police they didn't notice Penny running up to Gumball holding a knife. She sprinted but before she could even get close Chetzy noticed and knocked the knife out of her hands and pinned her to the ground. Surprising Gumball and Lexy not knowing he could do that. Also surprising that Penny was running at Gumball.

"Woah! Little Missy what did you think you were gonna do with that?" Asked Chetzy calmly.

Instead of hurting Penny Chetzy sat her down holding her hands together do that she wouldn't try anything. Chetzy was calming her down as she explained what she'd been trying to do. She wanted Gumball to die for good this time. She tried hiring someone but since that failed she wanted to go alone. She regretted it the moment she tried it. She just couldn't live with herself anymore. If Penny finally had killed Gumball she would have been happy and at peace. Chetzy brushed the tears coming out of her eyes. (The Shell episode shows she does eyes now.)

The police and paramedics arrived and so did Carrie since she had heard all the commotion. The paramedics pulled the Hired Man that tried to kill Gumball onto a stretcher and put him inside the ambulance. He would later be put in prison for attempted murder and break and entry. Penny was put into a police car for attempted murder and then taken to an insane asylum to be treated for signs of mental unstability.

Carrie ran over to Gumball being in her physical form and kissed him for a few minuted crying since she found out what had almost happened.

"Are you ok-kay Gumball? Did he hurt you? Or did Penny almost hurt you?" Asked Carrie still crying but resting her head in Gumball's chest as he comforted her.

"I'm fine Carrie he wasn't any problem to us." "Thanks to Chetzy and his faithful chair of power the guy was knocked out." Gumball said with Carrie softly sobbing into him.

Lexy had already gone inside to go back to bed as the police questioned the neighbors, any witnesses, and Chetzy.

Shortly after the police had collected all the evidence they needed and questioned everyone they needed to they left. Carrie slept over and Gumball's house with him on the couch. Chetzy slept upstairs and checked the time. It was about 1:00 in the morning.

Carrie snuggled close to Gumball on the couch feeling the warmth of him close to her. Gumball brushed her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. Then shortly after he followed suit and fell asleep with her.

* * *

**Well that was chapter three. Thanks for all the positive and some negative reviews, no matter how harsh or sudden. They all help me grow as a writer. Seriously. Thank you guys. Review and rate on what you thought. This was the longest chapter so far. And the most action packed, 10/10 ign approved. lol on a more serious note I'd like to thank again ArcLight Fire77 for letting me take this story over. It's the best thing I've ever had the chance to write. See you all in chapter four. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, chapter four is here. This one is going to be about the same as all the others for now. If not, more. Big chapter coming up. May take a little bit longer since I have school coming up again. Cracking down for my senior year. Halfway there! So by the time I finish as a senior I'll have way more time to write. But I'll try to work as hard as I can for the big chapter five. Sneak peak : It'll have a few new OC's in there. Not too many, and maybe. Maybe just maybe. We'll see a comeback? DUNNNNNN. So I hope you enjoy, chapter four.**

* * *

Carrie awoke in the night being held by Gumball. She had remembered what happened the night prior. She hadn't witnessed it first hand, but she knew if she did the hired gun would've never gotten to the front door. Carrie snuggled closer to Gumball knowing she still had him. Carrie had never truly felt true love before, but now she know she has.

"Carrie, wake up. We have to get ready for school, and you're not even dressed." Gumball said as he gently pushed Carrie trying to wake her up.

"Ehhuhghg." Carrie grumbled as she just fell back asleep.

Gumball didn't bother to wake her up again. He looked at the clock near the T.V and saw it was almost 7:00 am. School didn't start for another hour or so. Chetzy was already in the bathroom taking a shower. Lexy was waiting outside the bathroom door sitting on the stairs tappping away on her phone. Gumball figured she was texting Blast. Most likely for him to come pick her up for school. Gumball walked upstairs to get changed into new clean clothes.

"Morning Gumball." Lexy said with less enthusiasm in her voice than normal, probably just a morning Monday issue. She hadn't even looked up from her phone either.

"Morning." Gumball said as he passed her on the stairs.

He walked to his room to get a pair of jeans, a black shirt that had Australia as a happy face on it, and a black hoodie. He changed into them and walked back out into the hallway. He saw Chetzy coming out of the bathroom to go to his room to change no doubt. Gumball saw this open spot for the bathroom and went to take his chance. Lexy knew Gumball was going to go for it and shot past him into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Too slow Gumball, try again next time!" Lexy said laughing as she turned the shower on.

Gumball mumbled under his breath so she couldn't hear him. Gumball walked back downstairs to ATTEMPT to wake Carrie up again so she could get ready. As he neared the living room he saw Carrie was already waking up. She was stretching and yawning and no doubt wanting to go back to bed. She overcame that urge and got up. Gumball came up behind her and laid his head on hers.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Gumball said purring.

"Morning to you too." Said Carrie as she kissed on the nose. Carrie went upstairs to grab the extra pair of clothes she leaves here just in case. She knew they'd come in handy one day. She grabbed the extra set of clothes and stepped back into the hallway. Lexy was just getting out of the bathroom. So she just waltzed right in and saw Gumball frowning as he turned around and walked back downstairs to wait.

Gumball hadn't noticed that Darwin and Anais had been down in the kitchen making themselves breakfast. He decided it be wise to as well. He poured himself a bowl of Daisy Flakes and joined his siblings at the kitchen table. Chetzy and Lexy were there as well not eating anything. Chetzy was kind of just wandering his eyes and Lezy was still, texting. Gumball started eating his cereal when Darwin started up a conversation.

"What are your guys plans for today?" Asked Darwin.

Gumball thought for a moment and realized he really didn't know what he wanted to do. He and Carrie could go out for a walk in the park. A picnic. Or a movie.

"I was thinking of heading to the pool, haven't had a proper swim since the Hillier." Chetzy said smiling about his past life.

"Me and Blast are gonna head out of town for a drive-in movie." "It's my first time seeing such an old idea like a drive-in." Lexy said smirking.

They all looked at Gumball like it was a show and tell. Gumball shrugged.

"I don't really have any plans for today. Thinking about heading to the pool with Chetzy." Gumball said as Carrie walked down the stairs and sat next to him.

The group of friends and siblings sat thinking. Carrie was resting her head on Gumball's shoulder as she whispered into his ear.

"We could just spend time together, alone with nobody else around." Carrie said as she kissed him slowly on the cheek.

Gumball thought it would be good for him and Carrie but he didn't know where they would go. He was trying his hardest to think of the perfect spot. Nonetheless he decided he would just go through the day normally and hope he figures a spot out. Gumball looked at the clock and noticed it was about 7:45 am.

"Oh well look at the time guys, we should probably start heading out." Gumball pointed out to everyone. The rest of the teenagers packed up their stuff and Darwin and Anais cleaned their bowls out in the sink. Everyone else was already heading out the door. Blast was waiting at the curb for Lexy as she ran up to him and gave him a kiss, and then she climbed onto the motorcycle. Gumball got into his car and Carrie got in the passenger side as Chetzy, Darwin, and Anais squeezed into the back. Gumball started out of the driveway to head to school following behind Blast.

* * *

Gumball pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked next to Blast. Blast had parked his in the middle far from the school so he could have more time with Lexy before school started. Gumball and Carrie walked to get to their first class of the day. Darwin made it to his class and Anais went to the _Gifted and Talented Program._

When the bell rang for their first class Gumball and Carrie were in science. It was some boring lesson about some type of rare Indian they'd never heard of, and the way it's life cycle works. Carrie sat next to Gumball in almost all their classes. It had been like that since she returned back to Elmore and Endo put them together in the same classes.

"Hey Carrie." Gumball whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear him even though he really didn't care if the teacher heard.

"Yeah?" Carrie said with her head still on Gumball's shoulder.

"I know the perfect spot for us today." Said Gumball as he was brushing her hair because she enjoyed it. The touch of his hand just being there with her.

"Where?" Carrie said mesmerized with her eyes closed.

"That one place in the forest. You know... the one with the waterfall, and the amazing view of the sky at night?" Gumball said as he knew Carrie was interested.

Carrie thought for a few moments and then realized what spot Gumball was talking about.

"Tha-" Carrie was cut off by the bell signaling them for their next class.

Gumball and Carrie walked hand in hand to their next class without a care in the world. He knew people still oddly looked at them, but a majority had grown to know it was meant.

Their next class was Math. Miss Simian, the students swear is the Anti-Christ. How could this ape still be allowed to teach when what she does she technically be considered child abuse. Nevertheless Gumball and Carrie walked in confidently. This was the only class where they didn't sit near each other. They sat in opposite sides of the room. The lesson was like it always was. Miss Simian would ask a question, Gumball was not paying attention and he would get it wrong. She went to go ask Bobert but he wasn't there. She must have forgotten to mark him absent.

Gumball usually gets surprise questions wrong because he was thinking or just zoned out in general. This time however he was thinking about his future with Carrie. Where was his life heading after high school? He had no idea what he even wanted to be. He knew Carrie would be there though. Their love was too strong to be broken by each other. Every time that it has been broken up it had been by outside forces like other people or events.

**RING RING **

The bell signaled their next class, which wasn't a class but better. Lunch.

Gumball and Carrie packed up their things and walked to their lockers to put their materials away. Gumball and Carrie had been sharing a locker for a while now. It was full of pictures and hearts and engravings that said _G &amp; C 5 Ever because 4 Ever is too short._

The two walked through the cafeteria doors and it was as noisy as it almost always is. The lines, thankfully, are never too long and Rocky can keep it moving pretty fast for just one guy.

Gumball decided on a slice of pizza and Carrie just had a salad. Gumball and Carrie grabbed a white milk carton and Gumball paid for both of the lunches. Gumball didn't ever mind spending that much on her. He would spend as much as he could if he wanted to, and he always does. Gumball spotted their normal table and sat down next to Darwin who was talking to Rachel on the other side of the table.

Carrie sat down next to Gumball as everyone was eating their lunch occasionally making small talk. After Darwin was finished and had thrown his tray of food away he sat back down.

"So Darwin, what do you and Rachel plan on doing today?" Asked Gumball.

"Planning on just hanging around at her house." Said Darwin pretty confident as he hadn't actually asked her.

"Yeah that'd be fine. I'm not busy today." Rachel said, getting the hint that Darwin was trying to inconspicuously make.

Gumball chuckled as he could tell Darwin never asked. Gumball looked across the room and thought to himself. _Where was Chetzy? _He looked a bit harder until he spotted him talking to Molly. He knew he as really nervous. You didn't have to see a clear picture to see he was shaking.

Gumball giggled as he tapped Carrie who was listening to _A million miles an hour _on her phone. Carrie took her earphones out to hear what Gumball wanted to say.

"Look at how cute Chetzy looks when he gets nervous talking to her." Gumball said as he was pointing across the lunchroom at Chetzy and Molly.

Carrie laughed and rested her head back on Gumball's shoulder, but before she could put her earphones in the bell rang.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day with only 1 more class left being gym. Gym and science is Gumball's two best subjects. Today instead of dodgeball they'd be climbing the rope as part of a fitness test. The class groaned except for Carrie and Gumball. They always loved it when it came to this. They always challenged each other to see who could be the fastest. Lexy wasn't even part of this but she usually beat them. By a lot.

"Gumball Watterson." Coach said as she was reading off person by person who would be next in the line.

Gumball got ready, he was already pretty fast and strong ever since Carrie left and came back. He had Endo help him lift weights and exercise, so he was ready.

_1,2,3 _Gumball thought as he bolted up the rope as fast as he could. He climbed hand over hand until he got to the top.

"TIME!" Coach yelled as gumball fell off the rope and landed on his feet.

"8 seconds flat." Coach said as Gumball did a victory dance since he beat his previous best. Lexy had went first so he already knew she one since she got 6.54 seconds.

Carrie was already heading up the rope and finally got to the top not even breaking a sweat. She floated back down as she transferred into apparition form, then when she was about to get to the floor she went back into physical form.

"7.87 seconds." Coach said as she checked Carrie off the list.

"Oooo, ooh, who's good? Me oh, thank you!" Carrie said gloating at Gumball as she pulled him into a kiss. Gumball loved when they were fun and playful together.

**BRRRRINGGGGGGG**

The final bell of the day sounded, Gumball and Carrie didn't even bother to grab their things they just walked out of the school and got in the car and waited for the rest of their passengers to arrive. Gumball thought about what to bring with him tonight. He knew this would be a night to remember. Maybe just even more perfect than the last one. Maybe.

* * *

**Well guys that was chapter four. Tell me what you think by reviewing. It helps. Rate and follow if you want as well. Chapter five is going to take a bit longer to write so until then enjoy. I'll be trying as hard as I can to get it done as soon as I can. I'm not going to rush it. I'm gonna ease into it. (lol) Thanks for reading. Until chapter five...**


	5. UPDATE : Serious things

**Hey Guys! So sad news, I was not able to get my words in for today. I planned to have it published today and everything. But sadly I could not. I almost died. Literally died. My water heater started leaking gas into my house. I had no idea until the fire dept showed up and told me to get out. My entire house was filled. They pulled me out of my room and started trying to get all the windows and let all of it out while they shut off the heater. I'm back though since they said it was safe to come in now. So delaying the chapter until tomorrow. Sorry :**


	6. Chapter 5 : PART 1

**Hey guys! The big # Five. Longest chapter so far. 6000 or more words. It has taken me quite a while but I'm pretty sure you're going to love this one the most. Shall we see a comeback? Maybe? We don't know. Gotta read to find out. I will tell you however, that this is going to be my longest chapter I've ever thought of writing. I did this sort of as a special or a milestone. Like at chapter ten I plan to do 12,000 words. :P Oops spoiled it. That's going to be a tough one. So I present to you chapter five.**

* * *

Gumball pulled up to the front door of his home and let his siblings get out. Gumball and Carrie followed suit with them. Since they had a really special night ahead of them they wanted to make sure they were ready and not unprepared. Gumball and Carrie entered the front door. Darwin was already on the couch, and Anais was upstairs studying for some big test. Chetzy was upstairs in the bathroom getting ready since he had planned to hang out with Molly today. Gumball and Carrie walked over and sat on the couch. Carrie rested her head on Gumball's chest as they watched some show Darwin had picked out. Chetzy walked down the stairs with his phone in his hand pressed up to his ear. He was talking to Molly of where they were going to meet up.

"Yeah.. uh-huh ... okay... yep... alright see you there." Chetzy said as he ended the call. He needed to ask Gumball if he would take him.

"Hey Gumball?" Chetzy asked.

"Yeah?" Gumball replied.

"Can you drive me to meet Molly in a few minutes if it wouldn't be any trouble?" Chetzy asked with a little nervousness for his first time ever hanging out with a girl.

"Yeah it wouldn't be any problem. I wouldn't wanna me my brother's first time with a girl." Gumball said teasing Chetzy.

Chetzy blushed as he got increasingly nervous of what's to come. Gumball got up but Carrie came along with him. She wanted to see Chetzy's first time as well. She wouldn't miss it for the world. The three got into Gumball's car and pulled out of the driveway. They were heading to the mall. A place where everyone generally is. A great place for a first date too. Gumball pulled up to the front entrance near the cinema.

"Thanks Gumball! See you later!" Chetzy yelled as he was running to the doors.

"They seem like they'll be really good together." Carrie said as she kissed Gumball on the cheek. She went back to resting her head on Gumball's shoulder as he drove her not home but into an open parking space.

"What? I thought we we're heading home?" Carrie said confused.

"Well I thought that too, but I felt like I haven't spoiled you enough. So I wanted us to look nice for tonight. Go crazy! Only if it isn't too expensive it's yours." Gumball said as he looked Carrie in the eyes. Soulless eyes but they were beautiful.

"Awwww, Gumball. Thank you, I love you." Carrie said as they kissed with affection.

Carrie and Gumball got out of the car and head for the doors. Carrie grabbed Gumball's hand as they walked in. Carrie wanted to head to the nearest clothing store she could find. Even though her being a ghost, she could still do human things do to "Ghost Puberty". Carrie tried on an assortment of dresses as Gumball looked for Chetzy since Gumball and Carrie were on the top floor, he could see the food court from where he was. As Gumball thought he saw Chetzy Carrie tapped him on the shoulder. Gumball turned around to see a beautiful dress. It was sparkling black with a hint of purple. It was pure silk and pure beauty, the dress and the one in it. Carrie did a little spin for added dazzle.

"Carrie, it's... it's, amazing! Just like you." Gumball said as they kissed.

"I know. It'll be perfect for tonight." Carrie said as she went back to put on her regular street clothes again.

Gumball paid for the dress and continued looking for Chetzy as he waited. He spotted him with Molly at the food court sitting and laughing. They seemed to be having a really good time. Gumball noticed that when he was comfortable with the people he is around he become loose and not nervous. He acts just like anyone else is.

"Alright where to next?" Gumball asked when Carrie walked out of the changing room.

"Hmm, I don't really have any other places besides this one. It's really all I needed." Carrie said as they exited the store.

Gumball and Carrie decided they would head home. But as Gumball went to get to the front doors he got a call from someone.

"Hello?" Gumball asked to the person on the other end.

"Hey Gumball, I was wondering if you could drive me and Molly somewhere." Said the voice on the other end which Gumball knew was Chetzy's.

"Yeah sure, but why are you leaving so soon?" Gumball asked.

"Oh this wasn't the only place we were going." Chetzy said as Molly was laughing in the background. "We're going to the park to hang around." Chetzy said as Gumball could hear chairs being pushed in. Meaning they were getting out of their seats.

"Well me and Carrie are at the front doors where we came in. Meet us there." Gumball said as Chetzy said goodbye and hung up.

Gumball and Carrie waited for a few minutes until Chetzy and Molly showed up. The four left the mall and were headed for Gumball's car. They all piled in and Gumball started off for the town park. It would only take a few minutes to get there. Gumball checked the clock in his car and it was only 2:00 pm. He pulled up on the curb to let Chetzy and Molly out.

"Thanks Gumball! Don't bother picking me up! I might stay with Molly for a bit!" Chetzy said yet again as him and Molly walked away into the park.

Gumball pulled off the curb and continued down the road. Gumball and Carrie planned to set up their date before they took Chetzy home. Gumball pulled into one of the parking lots designated for the park. Gumball and Carrie got out of the car and started walking towards the forest. Gumball took Carrie's hand and they swerved through trees as they laughed and had good time. When they arrived at "the spot" they were speechless, it had become more beautiful then the first time they had seen it. Gumball set up the blankets and rolled out the pillows. Carrie took a good look at the waterfall to savor the feeling of it.

"It's... amazing Gumball. You couldn't have picked a better spot." Carrie said as she snuggled her head into his.

Gumball took Carrie's hand as he walked her back to their car. They still had a wonderful night planned. They had to get dressed and still had to have dinner. Gumball said they would be eating at "the spot". Gumball pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to his home. The two got out and went upstairs to get changed. Nobody seemed to be home at all most likely with their own plans. Carrie got changed into her dress and Gumball wore his sweater and a nice pair of pants. Once Carrie got downstairs Gumball couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. He'd never seen her more beautiful than she is now.

"Carrie you're so beautiful right now. I'm so happy your back into my life." Gumball said as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you Gumball, I promise to always love you. Thank you for this night Gummypuss." Carrie said as they walked out of the house and locked the door.

* * *

_"Two targets leaving the house... one ghost and one cat. Confirmed as Gumball and Carrie."_

_"Are they alone?"_

_"Uhh, yeah. Seems like it."_

_"Follow them. Make sure they're safe. We need them to live. They will never be able to survive attacks on their own anymore."_

_"Roger. Moving out." "Approximately 10 klicks, seems to be heading back to the recreational park." _The voice said.

The voice was watching as Carrie and Gumball drove back to the park for the second time. The voice watched closely as it started following Gumball and Carrie to the park. As Gumball and Carrie got out and started into the forest, the voice dimmed its lights and walked to a hill with a clear, visible sight line of the two. It was to watch and protect them in case they were to get hurt or attacked. The voice opened the briefcase it had been carrying and started assembling a powerful bolt action sniper rifle. An M28 seemed to be the voices choice weapon of use. He aimed down the scope and watched as the two sat and talked.

* * *

"Carrie I couldn't have picked a better night to have this on." Gumball said as he held Carrie in his arms.

"Me either." Carrie said as she just enjoyed the night in Gumball's arms.

Carrie wanted to fall asleep right then and there but she just couldn't. She knew she had a great night planned and she didn't want it to end so suddenly. So she jolted back up scaring Gumball.

"Woah! Carrie why so jumpy?" Gumball asked recovering from the mini-heart attack he just experienced.

"Trying not to fall asleep in your arms is all." Carrie said as she pecked him on the cheek and he blushed.

Gumball reached into the basket and pulled out the meal he had planned, a bowl of little fruits. Just little bite sized ones like strawberries and blueberries. He also pulled out a box of chocolates inside a little heart box. (I know cliche. But I don't really know what other romantic shape chocolates come in : )

Carrie smiled as she watched Gumball pull out the food one by one smiling as he did it. She was surprised when he giggled and pulled out gummy worms. It had "Gummypuss" written on the bag. Carrie giggled with him. Gumball pulled out little bite sized sandwiches for the main meal. She smiled and kissed him with the most passion she had ever felt in her life. She was happy with this simple but the most perfect it could have ever been. Once they broke the kiss Gumball picked up one of the strawberries and fed it to Carrie. She was a little surprised since she didn't actually expect him to do something like feed her. She went with it because she wasn't going to deny being fed. They eventually ended up eating it with their own hands as they enjoyed the little fruits. Gumball then picked the box of small chocolates and went to feed Carrie again.

"Gumball, I have hands..." Carrie said interrupting Gumball's feeding session.

Gumball blushed and handed the chocolate to Carrie as she kissed him on the forehead as she cuddled up to him in the blanket. They ate the little candies in silence, happy silence but still silence. They listened to the sounds of nature and took in the beauty of the forest and the beauty of the night.

"Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah Carrie?" Gumball said with his eyes closed.

"Will you love me forever?" Carrie said still snuggled into him.

"Always and forever." Gumball said picking up Carrie chin and looking her in the soulless beautiful eyes he can and will never forget. He kissed her with love. Real genuine love. Not teenager love. Real love. They enjoyed the kiss as Gumball put the sandwiches away figuring he wouldn't need them anymore. They were kissing for what seemed to be forever and neither one of them had any type of problem with it at all.

Carrie broke the kiss and laid into Gumball's chest as she eventually fell asleep. Gumball got up and laid her on the blanket. He checked his phone. It was almost 9:00 pm. He took of his shirt and pants and dove into the pond, water, pool, waterfall thing and swam around taking all of it in. It was beautiful. The trees, the moon, the girl, and even the waterfall. It was all magnificent. Carrie woke up suddenly to the sound of a splash. She noticed Gumball in the water and she took off her dress which she forgot she had on.

"Gumball watch your head!" Carrie screamed as she jumped in.

Gumball screamed like a girl as he didn't know she was even close to being awake. Carrie laughed as she heard the scream. Gumball got red from being embarrassed but Carrie swam over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry silly, it's only me here. Nobody else, I hope, could have heard you." Carrie said.

Carrie splashed Gumball playfully and Gumball dove under and pulled her feet. He pulled her back up and they kissed. They swam around and had a fun time playing in the mysteriously clear water. It smelled peaceful and looked even better. Gumball got out and went for the booziest of swan dives. Even though it looked more like a injured duck dive.

"Well it was a pretty good night if I say so myself." Gumball said as popped his head out of the water.

"It was wonderful Gumball, thank you." Carrie said swimming over and resting her head on his shoulder.

Carrie pecked Gumball on the cheek and started climbing out of the water. Gumball followed and they both dried off. Gumball got changed into his extra set of clothes he had brought with him. Carrie did the same. Gumball packed up the blankets and the food and they started to walk out of the forest. Gumball lead Carries hand as they enjoyed the walk.

* * *

_"Two unmarked cars, heading through the park at speeds I can't really pinpoint. They're heading to the same spot Gumball and Carrie were at." "Waiting to take the shot on your command if it gets hairy."_

_"Fire only if you see a real danger." _Said the other voice on the phone.

_"Got it."_

The voice who had been watching Gumball and Carried zeroed in on the two cars. The cars stopped and 4 men got out of one car, and 3 men got out of the other. They all seemed to be carrying some sort of weapon. One pulled out an assault rifle.

_"Avtomat Kalashnikova, angled grip, and standard factory iron sights." _The voice said as it went to pick this target out first.

Gumball and Carrie stepped out of the forest and the voice could see the horror in Carrie's face. Gumball however was extremely fast and could handle himself for as long as he could holdout. Gumball grabbed Carrie and started ducking back into the forest as the men started firing.

_"Ehh, nice try." _The voice said as it was firing one, two, three, four shots cocking his rifle after every shot killing the men instantly. They had all been picked out and marked for death as they were shot through the eyes and into the head. Not a single man was even left alive. Mercy rule became a thing of the past.

_"7 men walk in. 0 walk out." _The voice said as it packed up the rifle and started walking away from his position. The voice phoned his colleague and said the targets were safe and no attackers were left alive.

_"I'm heading back, they should be able to survive until tomorrow."_

_"I'm calling Alex to see if he's free to watch over them until tomorrow." _The voice said as he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Alex said.

_"Hey will you be able to be able to be able to watch the two until I give you word?" _The voice asked.

It took Alex a few seconds to realize who the voice was talking about. He remembered Gumball and Carrie after he thought over the sentence a second time.

"Yeah, I got them for a while. It's no problem." Alex said as the voice hung up.

"_I'm heading back. Alex has them covered." _The voice said as he got in his car with its lights still dimmed and started driving away.

_"See you when you get here." _Said the other voice as it hung up.

* * *

* **MINUTES BEFORE THE ATTACK ***

Carrie pecked Gumball on the cheek and started climbing out of the water. Gumball followed and they both dried off. Gumball got changed into his extra set of clothes he had brought with him. Carrie did the same. Gumball packed up the blankets and the food and they started to walk out of the forest. Gumball lead Carries hand as they enjoyed the walk.

As the two stepped out of the forest they saw 7 men standing there all pointing firearms directly at both of them. Gumball didn't say anything as he picked up Carrie and ran as fast as he could with her screaming as they all fired into the forest rippling through tress and sounding like bones breaking every time a bullet decided to hit a tree next to them. Gumball ran and ran and ran, Carrie was digging into Gumball's fur as he ran away from the bullets. Eventually they reached the pool they had just left. They heard 7 shots and the bullets stopped. Carrie was rocking back and forth in Gumball's arms as he comforted her telling her everything was going to be alright.

"Carrie, I think it's over now." Gumball said as he noticed a trickle of blood going down the side of his nose. He looked up and saw a few scratches. Most likely from the debris.

"Ow!" Gumball said as he touch it and it was surprising that it stung him.

"What happened?" Carrie said now alarmed.

"I think some of those tree parts flying everywhere managed to scrape me up a few times." Gumball said as he took off his shirt. He was using it to dab the blood and make sure it stops. He new it wouldn't until he got some type of bandage or something to stop it.

"Let's just get out of here. We don't want anymore people trying to kill us tonight." Gumball said.

Gumball helped Carrie up as the two saw a dark creature fly down and landed in front of them. When its face came into view they both recognized the familiar bat. They wondered how Alex knew where they were.

"A little white cat told me you guys were in need of some bodyguard service." Alex said smirking and looking them over. "Anything happen?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah actually some psychos started firing at us when we were just finishing our date. We had to run back here just to not get shot." Gumball said now angry of what had happened.

Alex looked Gumball and Carrie up and down making sure they were okay. Carrie seemed to be fine but he wanted to make sure. Gumball was pretty badly scraped up and had blood on his face and his chest. His shirt was tied around his head most likely to cover up the blood and stop the bleeding.

"Well Gumball your cuts can be cleaned up and fixed." "Anything happen to you Carrie?" Alex asked confused as he couldn't tell if she was fine.

"I'm fine Gumball was basically my shield the entire time." Carrie said as Gumball was still holding her.

"You guys should be safe now." Alex said as he motioned for the two to follow him.

The three looked at how much damage had been done to the trees and the landscape in general. It was beat up, bullet holes were in almost every tree, and the grass which was once green was now smoking and black. Gumball expected to see tire tracks leading away but instead saw 7 men all lying on the ground. Blood was pouring out of their heads almost identical to each other.

_"Some hell of a shot." _Gumball thought to himself.

Alex lead the two to their car and the three got in. Gumball pulled the gear into drive and started driving towards Carries house to drop her off for the night. When he pulled up on the house Carrie kissed him and got out after she grabbed her things. Gumball started driving towards his house. He looked back and Alex was sitting there looking down at the floor.

"Should I take you home?" Gumball asked

"Nah, I'm supposed to watch over you apparently." Alex said as Gumball turned back around and continued driving home.

Gumball pulled into his driveway and turned the engine off. He grabbed his things and the two got out of the car and walked into the house. Gumball put his things on the floor and started up the stairs to the bathroom. Alex followed him as he knew Gumball was going to clean himself up.

Gumball entered the bathroom and switched the light on. He slowly and carefully took off his shirt on his head to see the damage done. He saw scrapes that would unlikely leave a scar but rather stay for a while, while it healed. Gumball splashed water in his face and Alex had him a towel to dry the blood off. Gumball was careful not to rub so he wouldn't pull any fur. He dabbed up the dried blood and Alex started bandaging Gumball up to stop the bleeding for good.

"Thanks Alex." Gumball said as the bat just nodded and finished up wrapping Gumball up and putting some minor medical things on Gumball's chest.

Gumball walked downstairs while Alex followed almost like he was tethered to him. Gumball laid down on the couch and covered himself up with a blanket since it was relatively cold inside his house. Alex checked the time to see it was almost 1:00 am. Alex hung upside down from the banister and started swinging gently to rock himself to sleep. Gumball passed out once his head hit the pillow.

Gumball didn't really dream but had that same dream with Carrie again. The blank space, except this time it was different. When he went down to see Carrie they were in the park. Gumball could see a cat, a bright white cat watching back. He couldn't make out who it was but Gumball knows he has seen this person before. Almost like he had seen him recently. Gumball shook it off and continued following Carrie until she disappeared just like she did on the first time he had this "dream". Gumball thought of it more as a sign or a scrapbook of things that have happened. Just like how the park appeared after Gumball and Carrie's date not too long ago.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank Jesus I'm not dead. No thank the wonderful will of writing that I'm not dead. This is only part one of chapter five because I didn't have enough time to get in all the words but I got in 4,000 on this part so the rest should be coming tomorrow. I didn't want you guys to go with nothing to read for the day. I plan to get that done when I get off work since I have no school tomorrow. Some type of regular meeting of some teacher stuffz : Tell me what you guys thought. Review and Rate! See you in part two of chapter five!**


	7. UPDATE 2 : Back from the dead

**Hey Guys! I'm finally back, it's been so long... I know omg. I've been hospitalized for a while. I didn't want to say why but I feel the need to. It started off with me getting off of school. I got in a fight with somebody who was causing trouble and talking a whole bunch of crap. He pushed first. I slammed him into the concrete and one of his friends broke my leg. The hospital kept me for so long and they wouldn't say why. Due to me finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy getting out of that white tiled "room" I can resume normal schedule. Writing starts tomorrow and on Valentines Day I have something special planned :D So thanks for staying here for me, kisses and hugs 3**


	8. Update 3: Clearing the confusion

**Hey Guys! So quick little update to clear up any confusion. People have been asking me when I would upload the next chapter. I guess I wasn't really clear when I said I had something special for Valentines Day. What I meant was that I'd be writing - which I have been doing really well considering i'm balancing art, school, and life all in one - this entire time for Valentines day special. I decided to scrap the chapter five part two thing since it was a bit cliche. So the Valentines Day special is the next chapter going up. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. The new me Clearing the air

***DISCRETION SOME SWEAR WORDS.***

**Okay.**

**So.**

**I know.**

**I lost it all.**

**All 35,000 words.**

**It's all gone.**

**I never backed it up.**

**So I went into a depression for a while and stopped eating, moving, and most importantly writing.**

**However. **

**I'm making this list to tell you what I've done.**

**1\. I have not given up on this story WHATSOEVER. In fact it's the opposite. I never meant to stop talking to you guys but I couldn't bring myself knowing that I didn't tell you what was happening.**

**2\. I've changed my life. I stopped procrastinating and decided, "Hey I should stop being such a pussy and do what I need to do."**

**3\. I've decided to no longer start with scripts and ideas. It took the longest to do and was actually a waste of time.**

**4\. I'm going to be way more active. Writing my own stories and such, BUT, I will no longer have set dates to when I finish the stories. Writing takes time, effort, and inspiration. 3 key components that also require concentration. I always set deadlines for myself which pushed me to write sloppy and fear I wouldn't get it done in time. **

**5\. With that being said I am now going to write but only when I'm ready and well prepared.**

**6\. My new writing process is going to be from scratch. Writing the story as I go along. Making up scenarios and situations and ideas AS I write the story.**

**7\. None of this would have ever been possible had it not been for YOU. I would have still been sitting in my room alone, crying like a bitch because I screwed up. I thought of the people who actually want to read the story. So I got up my ass and became a man.**

**8\. I'm also sorry I never told you guys. I worried you which maid me worried nobody would appreciate me anymore. Nobody would care blah blah blah.**

**So with all this being said be ready for the new me. The active and positive me. **

**xoxoxoxo**


	10. ALF'S FINAL PEACE OUT (KIND OF)

**As you probably know I haven't been very active on here either. Let me explain why, a lot of drama happened between my family and my former church and school. We left and started going to a new church and school. But it's been really hard for me to adjust. I haven't had any time to write at all and I feel like I've lot a lot of inspiration. But that doesn't mean ALF is leaving fan fiction. I'm still here, but I won't be active with stories. I'll be here for guidance, help, and anything else I can assist with. So just post this sometime soon if you can. ALF is still here even though I don't write as much. I'm really sorry but I'll be active as soon as my inspiration returns. Until then, keep up the great work my friend! Post this message wherever. And if anyone wants to reach me then just msg me on kik at jaykai77. Just for old times sake...ALF out, peace! -ArcLight Fire77**

**HADN'T GOTTEN HIS MESSAGE UNTIL NOW**

**AM SAD**

**COME BAK**

**:C**

**Also from me, I forgot to say I have a tumblr. Um little late. This is now where I will be posting the updates and keeping everyone informed. c:**

.com


	11. THE REAWAKENING!

I'M NOT DEAD! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS SITE! I may or may not continue this story. I have been busy. Will keep you posted. Best place to talk is here. Tumblr is dead and personally do not like the layout.


End file.
